I Want To Be Made
by TransformCobra
Summary: Kurt is tired of the same routine all the time. Who does he turn to? What does he do? Why the hell is Azimio and Karofsky crying in a corner? Welcome to Made: Kurt Hummel I Want To Be Badass Rated M for Future Slashing
1. Stupid Jacob

Author's Note: Another Puck/Kurt story. It was based off a prompt on Glee Kink. Where Kurt goes to Puck for advice and help to turn into a badass. And some sexing other people in the progress. Sooner or Later Puck feels some different about turning Kurt into a badass like him. It seemed to be like a Made sort of deal. But tell me what you think. And Enjoy.

* * *

Kurt was tired of the same routine, and not just his moisturizing one. His life was the same almost everyday minus or plus a slushie to the face or a toss in the dumpster. Today was a double take day. He got up, showered, did his daily facial creams and lotions. He had picked out his off-white pants and a long pink sweater. It fit so comfortably. Once at school he didn't see the bullies around. Good sign. Good morning. Then a pair of strong arms wrapped around his chest. He dropped his bag in time for Azimio to pick his legs up.

"I was about to say, No-show-No-go" Kurt outbursts. And with that been said he was now in the dumpster. Good thing he landed on some cardboard. Don't they ever think of recycling? He hopped out of the dumpster with ease and brushed off the dust and headed to the school to fix up his hair. What had happened next was no shocker either. Cherry slushie to the face. They had doubled the events today and early in the morning that's a good thing. He thought. He spun back around and worked on his face with what he had in his bag.

The rest of the day was the same as well. A few words here and there. Finn and Rachel making kissy faces at each other. Puck trying to get some more from Santana. Quinn and Sam's newly found "friendship" Everyone had different things happening to them. But not Kurt. Shockingly today Jacob the dimwit blogger was getting the scoop on Glee Club members today. He would love to rant about the anonymous commenter's again. But Jacob didn't even approach Kurt. Maybe he was still talking with Rachel. Or being talked to by Rachel. It was creepy how in love he was with the fashion victim and self-absorbed, Rachel Berry. Yes, her and Kurt did have some common ground. But he wouldn't be caught dead shopping with Berry. Maybe if he could blow her over-sized head up? That would be cool. He had boyish moments, but that was usually in the shop or when after playing with his barbie dolls when younger, he take a match and put them on fire. Kurt wasn't just a fashion forward gay guy. He was a weird, sci-fi geek too. That's why he was able to talk to Artie from time to time. They would talk about Star Wars and the next Comic Con, and if they were to go, who they would be. No doubt in mind he would make a sexy Green Lantern, he had to gain more muscle for that. No chance in hell he would wear a head piece. He loved his perfectly sculpted hair.

One of his favorite times of the day came, to most boys it's lunch. But for Kurt it was Glee. He had gotten there in time to see Artie messing with one of the guitar.

"Hey Artie" Kurt alerted the boy. He looked up.

"Oh hey Kurt, how are you doing? You know after the second slushie today?" He questioned.

"Pretty good. So, Jacob is still down Rachel's throat?" Kurt asked him.

"Yea down everyone's throats. I spent my free period in the weight room. Then I cried the last ten minutes." Artie replied. Even Artie? And he didn't even come up to Kurt. He was feeling like the bottom of the pyramid. "What about you?"

He gulped. "I uh..I had my fair share of snide comments about the bullies in school. Telling them that they are lug-head, Neanderthals who will all bow down to me in the next ten years." Artie just laughed at the usual remark about the jocks.

"As always" Artie said. This was low for Kurt. Lower then that time when he thought doing a performance in the library would up his reputation. The group even had to do it at the church because Brittany went to the same church. Maybe if Kurt upped the anti. The rest of the glee clubbers were all in now. Except for one. Noah Puckerman. The still proclaimed badass. Since he landed himself in juvenile hall for two weeks. Some screams were heard and then the slam to the lockers. Seems like a certain blogger was asking the wrong questions. Mr. Schuester and Puck walked in. He said he would let Puck off with a warning then he went into another lecture about prefect pitch and crescendos. Kurt rolled his eyes, he didn't need to learn this again. He was thinking about getting some reputation points. Maybe he should ask Puck for some advice? Like the boy would? Rachel and Finn sang another love song for each other. Then Puck pulled out his guitar and sang a Neil Diamond number. He had to admit, the guy had a good voice. He eyed Puck thinking of a good way to talk to the boy.

He didn't want to beat up the stupid Jew-fro but he was annoying him with all this questions about jail life. It was cool that Schue let him off with a warning though. He needed to do some community work, help out and shit. Like that was going to happen. So Rachel and Finn did their stupid number. Puck was eyeing Quinn's lustful eyes for that Sam kid. He thought Sam would be cool, not steal his girl. Well Santana was his girl too but not the point. He got up and sang a song to kill out the love song. He strummed and danced his way around the room and he tried not looking at Sam and Quinn. He then landed on Kurt, who was staring at him like a piece of meat or some shizz. He was going to talk to him after Glee. Almost everyone was pair up. Except Mercedes and Kurt. Santana told Puck about Brittany and Artie hooking up. He had to give the boy props for that. At the end of his song, Schuester dismissed the rest of the class. Puck put the guitar back and grabbed his bag. Everyone had left. He walked out humming a different song. He then felt delicate hands shove him into the wall of lockers. This was a weird scenario. And the weirdest of the scene was that he flinched a bit. He opened his eyes to see the one he was going to talk to about eyeing him earlier.

"Hummel what the fuck?" He yelled.

"Puck I need your badass skills" Kurt didn't mess around and cut to the chase.

"I'm sorry what? Did you just ask for my help?" Puck repeated making sure he wasn't in a different universe. Makes sense, go to the badass for some reputation points. "Wait, is that why you were eyeing me?"

Kurt huffed "Yes, I did. And yea, but seriously now. I'm hardly noticed around school and even in Glee. You know today Jacob interviewed everyone but me" He said to the toned man that could just punch him right now. But he needed this boy's help. He didn't even flinch. "I'm stuck on repeat with a shuffle of slushies. And to be frank, I'm fucking tired of it. Puck I need you to turn me into a badass. And in reward, I will use my skills to get Quinn back for you."

Puck's eyebrow cocked up. He was stunned. First the shove, Now Kurt was cursing. "Are you feeling alright Kurt?" He questioned putting his hand on the boy's forehead.

Kurt slapped the boy's hand away. "Don't touch me" He yelled.

Puck's eyebrow was stuck high on his forehead. "Well, you have the attitude for it." He sighed,no one was at school. Besides teachers that were grading papers. "Alright. If I help you, no one knows that you slammed me into the locker. I need my own rep too, Hummel" Puck agreed.

"Thank you. So what time and where do you want to meet up?" Kurt asked.

Puck had to think of this. "Tomorrow, the mall 3:40 near the food court. Oh and since I'm like your made coach or whatever, first assignment; Tomorrow you need to wear something badass. Not this pink crap" He said as he walked away and out of the school to get home. He needed a Santana hook up after this event. He had agreed to help a fairy princess, soprano, gay boy turn into a hard rock, badass, gay boy.


	2. Badass Can Smirk?

Author's Note: Day One of Kurt's Badass Journey. Sorry if Puck is alittle ooc. Thanks for all the favs and the reviews. Keep 'em coming. I dont own Glee, Ryan Murphy does and he is genuis. tell me what you think. And Enjoy.

* * *

Kurt could jump with glee. Puck agreed to help him. Hell yes! He skipped and dance to his car and to the garage. He had to help his father out tonight. Once he got to the shop he passed the guys and went to the back room with spare coveralls. He got changed quickly and started on the 97' mystic on the track. He did like to relax himself from his day at school by working on some old cars. He forgot his ipod in his car though. He went to his car and pulled it out of his bag and his ear phones. Finally he could unwind. While looking over the sheets of what was wrong he got down to business. In the back of his mind he was thinking of something badass to wear. Should he go all Adam Lambert, leather boy on it or soft rock? He would have to destroy his closet to find something. Time flew by as his father tapped his shoulder.

"Time to go bud" He said. Kurt pulled off his coveralls and started cleaning up a bit. Once him and his father got home Finn and Carol had just finished setting the table. They washed up and sat down. It was nice to have this family dinner thing. "So how was your guys' days?" He started off the conversation.

"Same old, Same old. Even though Jacob was asking Glee on our status today. He is really annoying. Don't you think Kurt?" Finn said. Kurt swallowed his food, nodding.

"Yea, but he is always annoying. And it's creepy how he is always trying to flirt with Rachel." Kurt spoke up. He may not like Rachel that much. But if he was her, he would have punched the boy in the face. Once they were done, Kurt got all of the dishes and rinsed them off, and went downstairs. He walked into his closet and looked for the right outfit tomorrow.

He thought he did good for his first assignment. The gang of football jocks were near the dumpster today. Even Puck. But he was distant from the boys. Kurt had picked out leather pants and a cool black graphic shirt with a leather jacket to go with it. A bandanna hanging out of his left ass pocket. Nice cowboy boots too. But Azimio and Karofsky tossed him in the dumpster anyway. Did they know about Puck helping him? He sighed and jumped out of the dumpster gracefully. He sighed again as he dusted off his jacket. His hair dented. He had his hair in a little Elvis inspired up-do. He got to his bag and pulled out his hairspray only to be smacked out of his hand. "The hell?" He turned around and saw Puck, he had smacked the hand and the hairspray flew to the ground.

"You are too literal. You look like that stupid gay guy from American Idol" Puck said in an unusal loud voice. He grabbed Kurt's bag and throw it at him. "Come on, we're going to mall now" He told the boy. Kurt's eyes widen. What he didn't want to skip school. He had grades to protect. He had to talk to Mercedes and Quinn about a shopping trip over the weekend.

"Okay, first it's Adam Lambert and I'm surprised you watch Idol. Secondly, I'm not skipping school. Unlike you I care about my grades and classes." Kurt answered the boy. He was not going to ruin his attendance. Puck smacked his face. He covered his now red cheek and his hand made a forceful smack on Puck's cheek as well. "What the heck?" Then Puck tapped his other cheek, not as hard though. But Kurt grabbed his wrist and twisted it. It didn't bring much pain to Puck. "Don't you dare do it again, if you do I will snap your balls off" Puck just grinned.

"Alright, come on." He grabbed Kurt's wrist and dragged him to his truck. "Oh and by the way, if you want to be a badass you have to learn new vocabulary. Curse words my friend." Puck demanded. He felt the boy tug away from him. He looked back and Kurt stood behind arms crossed over his chest.

"If we are going to fucking skip school. I'd rather do it in style. This way. " He turned and walked to his navigator. Puck shook his head. This may be harder then thought as he walked to the car and got into the passenger seat. He had to admit the inside was as nice as the outside of the luxury car. They got to the mall and Kurt and Puck were walking past one of Kurt's favorite stores. He thought about sneaking past Puck and into the store. Puck grabbed the sleeve of the jacket and yanked Kurt to walk with him. He could hear the boy whimper a bit. This was going to be hard. They went into one of Puck's stores. It didn't have much leather. There was a section of leather stuff. But mainly cool jeans some stying shoes and some graphic shirts. Mainly TAPP or UFC.

"Okay, so when dressing the part. You don't need to go all out. Look at me, I'm going a little down today. Something as simple as a plain t and dark pants work. What you got going on, is too much" Puck said gesturing at his outfit. He grabbed some pants and a few v neck shirts. "I dress in style. Now go change into these." Kurt did as told. He didn't know there was a style route for being all he tried the jeans on, they fit perfectly on his body. A little slag near the but. He like firm, tight pants though. Maybe he could make a compromise with Puck on the pants. But he liked the shirt he picked out. Puck was sitting on the bench, kicking his feet. At least he got out of school for this. He had to admit, Kurt pulled off the look better than that Idol guy. But he liked Kris Allen better anyway. Even though the gay one had some lungs, he got to sing with KISS. He thought that was crazy. It's a well known secert that Puck was an American Idol freak. Even if the judges changed. They had Steven Tyler on there now. That guy was the shit.

"Come on princess, let me see" He shouted. Kurt sighed as he walked out. He saw Puck lying on the bench. His mouth dropped. As Puck straighten and was about to get up. Kurt flinched. It was habit. Puck got close, really close. Kurt gulped. "You look good" He said as he stepped back and went back to the other shirts. Kurt's heart was beating uncontrollably. That was so weird to him. He went back to change back into his original clothes. He got out to see Puck paying for a pair of jeans and three shirts.

"Uhmm...I can pay for that" Kurt saw the jeans. "Don't charge the jeans. I don't like 'em" He said to the cashier. Puck cocked his eyebrow. "Umm..I like form fitting. I was wondering if I could stick with my pants and just do shirts and accessories." Puck smirked. He can smirk? Badasses don't smirk, do they? They headed to a different store. More of Kurt's style. Button ups and vests. And great belts and watches here. Once again Puck was picking out some clothes for Kurt to try. He even picked out a belt that Kurt would have picked out himself. He gestured for Kurt to try everything on. It was like Kurt was his barbie doll or something. But when Kurt stood out he didn't see Puck. "Puck?" He questioned. The boy exited out of a different changing room in a pinstripe vest with white button up. It almost took Kurt's breathe away. He was fixing his pants. Was he trying on skinny jeans?

"How the hell do you breathe in these? My balls are suffocating." He said. He was still buttoning the pants. Kurt sighed. He want to the boy and gripped the pants.

"Suck in" He commanded. As Puck did he buttoned it. "There. And how is this part of the badass role?" He had to ask. Puck turned around and looked at himself in the three-view mirror. He turned around again and kissed the air. He got closer to the mirror and then turned around. "Self confidence. I'm aware you have it. You stick your head up every morning and walk through the halls like you haven't been tossed in the dumpster. That's good, but tomorrow I want you to pick out a good outfit and stare at yourself in the mirror" He turned Kurt to face the mirrors and he had his hands still on Kurt's shoulders. "Saying, 'Not today, those idiots are not getting me today. I'm Kurt Hummel, the badass' Got it. Oh and reason behind these clothes. Every once in a blue moon, its good to look sharp. Pick up the ladies or men for you" Puck said. Wow, Puck was a good coach. They changed and it was near lunch time. They got to the food court. Kurt was deciding on chinese. Puck smacked his stomach. "Come on, you have to be hungry. I know you don't always eat that girlish food." He spoke. Well, he was true on that. So Kurt got a massive plate of sweet and sour chicken. They sat down at a table.

"Is pshyical contact nessecery?" Kurt aksed with a mouth full.

"Not all the time. If you can fuck with people's mind just by staring at them, that's a good thing" Puck answered with the same mouth full.

"Okay another question, personal though, if you are a jock why are you eating healthy? I mean Finn usually shovels his food down and it's usually junk food." Kurt asked.

"Well, if jocks are serious on their sports career's like me. You eat penalty of greens and protein. And eggs white. It's good for the body. Sometimes you can pig out but not to much. Speaking of which, tomorrow after school. Meet me in the weight room. Gonna put some muscles on those chicken arms of yours" Puck told the boy. Kurt looked at his arms. They weren't that much like a chicken. He had some muscle. Puck put down his fork. "Really Kurt, really? I just insulted your arms and you just look like a sad dog staring at them. Get mad. If you want to be a badass, you defend yourself all the time." Puck said as his picked up his eggroll and bit it hard. They spent the rest of the day in a video game store. Then at a book store. Puck was taking some playboy magazines and putting them in his bag. Puck looked at Kurt like he wanted him to do something. But Kurt didn't want to. He saw the frustration in Puck's eyes. They were walking past one of Kurt's favorite stores and it was his turn to drag Puck in. He can be a badass and visit his favorite store too. He saw some nice black pants and wanted to buy them. But he wanted to step up in the role that he wanted to be. So he took the tags off the pants and stuck them into his other bags. Puck wanted to leave and Kurt waited til some ladies walked through the doors as well, the trigger went off and the store manager went to girls. She smiled at Kurt and let him go. He was one of their best customers, they knew he would never steal. But what they didn't know wont hurt them. They got to the parking lot and Kurt couldn't help but smirk the whole til they got to his house, they sat on his couch and he pulled out the two pairs of pants that he stole. He forgot about the stupid ink-departure thing.

"SHIT" he yelled. Seemed that his random outburst caught Puck's attention.

"Now that's more like it. What up?" He spoke and looked over. "What the hell you stole the pants from that store?" Puck questioned.

"Yea, I made sure to take the tags off but I forgot about this stupid appendage that damages pants if you tamper with it." Kurt explained.

"So did you plan the whole walk through with the girls? To get them in trouble?" he asked.

"Yea, and by the way those girls had stolen the perfume on the counter anyways. They would have got caught on their own. And I'm a regular there. They love me. They don't expect shit" Kurt didn't mind cursing. He just has to get use to it. "Help please?" He asked. But he looked back and couldn't see Puck. He got up and walked into the kitchen and couldn't find Puck. Where the hell was he? He looked back in the living room and Puck was working on the pants. He had a swiss army knife and a towel. "How in the world are you going to do that?" Kurt questioned as the small towel was wrapped around the fasten and Puck took the knife and chopped the top off. It flew and spun in the air and the ink was shooting out and it landed in between Kurt's jacket and chest, it was facing up and the ink finished off all over Kurt's shirt and his neck and chin. Puck had got the other fasten off and threw that one away. He was standing in front of Kurt trying not to laugh. "I swear on all that is Marc Jacobs, I'm going to kill you for this." Kurt said with a hint of evil in his eyes. He spent almost two hours preparing for this outfit and this ink is going to stain his skin for a day or two.


	3. Mario Bros

Author's Note: I know I haven't updated on this story so here we go. Sorry if Puck is alittle ooc. Thanks for all the favs and the reviews. Keep 'em coming. I dont own Glee, Ryan Murphy does and he is genius. tell me what you think. And Enjoy.

* * *

Puck dared to take his finger and dragged some of the ink onto Kurt's cheek. He just laughed as he did so. He had drawn a penis on his other cheek. Then he stood back, pulled his phone out and tried taking a picture. Kurt put his hand up to defend his face. He ran to the bathroom. "YOU ARE SO DEAD PUCK!" He yelled as he exit the room and tried finding the boy. He thought he heard a door slam. So he looked outside and looked in the backyard. He could have jumped into the pool and hide at the bottom. But it was too cold outside. He went down to his basement room with his clothes and set them in his closet. Letting Puck go missing for a little bit. He checked his phone and there was a few texts and a voice mail. Then Mercedes was calling.

"Boy where you at?" She yelled into the phone

"Mercedes I'm sorry I got sick. I'll see you tomorrow" Kurt lied. He had just lied to his friend. His best friend. "And you and I will go get our shop on this weekend okay!" He told her.

"Alright. See ya soon" She replied.

"Okay bye, love" He said. He had no idea that Puck was under his bed. Kurt got the penis off his cheek with a couple of moist towelettes. He walked over to his bed and sat down. Puck grabbed at his ankles and pulled him down. Kurt screeched. "What the hell, Puck?" Puck was yanking on Kurt's pants and jabbing him in the stomach. Kurt made a fist and punched him in the nose to stop him. Puck sat up and covered his nose.

"Ahhh...that fucking hurt" Puck exclaimed. Kurt smiled at the fact that he had hit him. He was his coach too. "Good thing you didn't bust my nose."

"Aww..what's wrong? Is Puckasuars a wimp now?" Kurt questioned him. He crawled over to Kurt and got close to his face. Shockingly he wasn't frighten like he was earlier today.

"You questioning my badass-ness?" Puck asked. "Do you not me to coach you? Cause' I can stop."

"No, please I want you to coach me." Kurt said. He was actually enjoying Puck's company. He didn't want to say it though. He got up and got an ice pack and a towel. "Here, I'm sorry"

"Thanks" Puck said tending the pack to his nose. It was hurting but not too much though. He had to admit he was kind of shocked that Kurt can throw a hard punch. But he liked that Kurt would care enough to aid the almost busted nose. And honestly Puck liked the leather pants Kurt had on. They heard a noise coming from upstairs and then the door opening and Finn and Rachel coming downstairs.

"What the hell?" Finn shouted. "I thought Mercedes said you got sick?"

"I...I.." Kurt looked at Puck for help. He just cocked his eyebrow. "I got thrown in the dumpster and I just didn't feel like dealing with today honestly." He told the couple. Rachel's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of their sockets. Almost like Finn's too.

"So..you skipped school with PUCK?" Finn asked. This was awkward. Luckily Puck stepped up. "And why do you have an ice pack, Puck?"

"Okay, Kurt almost busted my nose, we were roughhousing, and I just so happen to be helping Kurt." He said.

"With what?" Finn yelled. This wasn't going well. Finn was getting closer to Puck and he was ready to punch. Rachel was still stunned in the corner. She pulled out her phone and was about to text someone.

"Oh, hell no bitch. You text Mercedes about me ditching, I'm going to plan your death." Kurt snatched the phone from her hand. Finn slapped his hand and got her phone back.

"Are you insane? What is wrong with you? I mean I know you don't like Rachel, but don't call her a bitch. In fact, I've never heard you call anyone a bitch." Finn spoke up and wrapped an arm around Rachel. She was about to cry.

"Okay seriously she was going to text Mercedes and poke into my business." Kurt yelled at him and at her for that matter. She gave Finn that look of innocence. This is so fucked up. Finn pulled her into a hug. Puck stood up and was behind Kurt. "I'm sorry I called you a bitch, Rachel." Puck put his hand on Kurt's shoulder

"Kurt apologized but, sometimes you do poke into other people's business Rachel. And don't worry, Kurt and I are just doing a glee thing. So everything cool?" He questioned while looking at Finn and Rachel.

"I'm mildly shock that you are settling the predicament Noah, but I do apologize for my nearest actions via text message." Rachel said. Finn still had his arm around Rachel. "I should go"

"No, Rach. I need help with Spanish." He begged. He wanted to study, and study a little more with Rachel. Finn motioned for the other two to get out of the room. Puck and Kurt quivered at the thought of Finn and Rachel making out. So they just walked up to the kitchen. Kurt put the ice pack back in the freezer and pulled out two yogurts and grabbed two spoons.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to call her a bitch." Kurt apologized again

"Don't apologize. I'm proud, you called her out. And that's badasses do. They call people out." Puck told him as he already finished the yogurt cup. He looked at his phone. "I gotta go" He said.

"Wait!" Kurt said. He didn't want to be home alone when those two were going at it downstairs. "Are you sure? Cause' we can play video games or something. My dad has Madden and I play Mario on the Wii." Kurt offered, he was walking into the other room to hook up the Wii to the tv.

"Mario? Mario Kart or Bros?" Puck's face lighten up. He loved playing Mario.

"Both, which one do you want to play?" Kurt asked.

"How 'bout a couple rounds of kart then we can dominate Mario Bros" Puck said, he went to the fridge and found two water bottles. He sat on the couch awaiting his remote to play. They started playing and Puck was laughing and having too much fun. When playing Mario, his inner kid came out. Kurt raised an eyebrow on this behavior. "Damnit!" He yelled. Kurt had just won first place five times in Mario Kart.

"Looks like you need to step up your game, Puckerman" He said, he was switching the games to Mario Bros. "Coin Battle, or Free-for-All?"

"Coin Battle, you're going down Hummel!" He announced. Unfortunately, Kurt won three rounds, and Puck tossed his remote to Kurt and crossed his arms. Once again, Kurt was surprised at this behavior.

"It's okay Puck. It's just a game." Kurt told him. Soon both Carol and his father came through the door. Carol started dinner and Burt went to his room to change into more comfortable clothes. He wasn't going to tell his dad that he ditched school today and went shoplifting. He looked at Puck, he smirked at Kurt. The question still rang in his head, badasses can smirk? Carol knew Rachel was over and offered for Puck stay for dinner too. Then she told him and Puck to wash up for dinner and get the other two. Kurt rolled his eyes, but obeyed. Him and Puck went downstairs.

"Yo, you two lovebirds, dinner" Puck yelled out, making Finn almost fall of the bed. Soon it was dinner, Rachel was just eating the salad. The tension was tight. It seemed like one of them was going to tell.

"So..Kurt. Get anything fancy at the mall today? With Puck?" Kurt saw the evil grin on him. He kicked Finn's sheen. He muffled in pain. But his dad was too smart sometimes.

"You ditched school, with this boy! That's it you're ground two weeks done!" Burt spoke raising his voice alittle higher. "You two.." He pointed his fork between Kurt and Puck. Puck's eyes grew wide. Kurt's mouth dropped.

"Father! NO! He is just a friend. That's helping me." Kurt was steamed, "Thanks alot Finn" He got up and slammed his plate into the sink.

"Don't you leave!" His father yelled. Puck just sat there, a bit scared. He could see the vein popping out of Burt's Hummel's neck. The table was quiet, they can hear a ruffling noise of a jacket and the door open then slam shut. Puck then saw the father defleat. Was this something that happened often? He looked at the scared looks on Rachel and Finn. From what it looked like. This was a first. Probably not a first grounding, but a first walk out.

"I can go check on him" Puck offered, he just shocked looks from Finn and Rachel, but Burt nodded. So did Carol. Puck got up "Thanks for dinner" He yelled out before shutting the door behind him.


End file.
